Imposible olvidarte
by melina-g
Summary: Historia paralela: Algo extraño está pasando entre Ginny y Draco, hasta ellos lo notan, y se verán inundados en nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos... Sólo por un beso...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Aquellos personajes que no son producto de mi mente, y algunos nombres de sitios, pertenecen a JKR.

Capítulo I

Draco Malfoy. Uno de los alumnos mas deseados de todo Hogwarts. Un hombre sensual, gracioso, misterioso, sexy… con mucho dinero… y, sobre todo "un perro caliente y miserable".

Ese era el pensamiento de Ginevra Weasley. "Un perro caliente, eso es lo que es, con todo el doble sentido que tiene la palabra"… Una niña-mujer de 16 años, con un cabello de color fuego particular, que contrastaba con sus ojos miel, y su piel pálida, estaba sentada bajo un árbol de uno de los campos traseros del colegio, sitio donde se dedicaba a estudiar, pensar, charlar con ella misma. Si, era una de esas personas a las que les gustaba hablar sola. "¿Y qué con eso?", pensó. Ginevra (o Ginny, como le decían todos) tenía una extraña manera de ser. Hija de dos padres muy cariñosos y trabajadores, le tocaron nada más y nada menos que seis hermanos varones… "o siete si incluyo a Harry…".

Harry Potter, otro de los alumnos más deseados en Hogwarts, pero al contrario lo mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Cariñoso, solidario, divertido, alegre, romántico y, como no, mejor amigo de su hermano Ron Weasley... Harry, había sido novio de Ginny durante una temporada el año pasado, más como un favor, ella pensaba, ya que al ser la hermanita enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, seguramente se había sentido con la obligación de cumplirle su más preciada fantasía.

"¿Por quééééé?... Si se puede saberrrrrrr…. ¿Por quéééééé?" Ginny miraba como ahora su hermoso, y solitario y, sobre todo, SU campo trasero estaba recurrido por decenas de chicos, ya que el campo principal estaba siendo reformado, a causa de una serie de tormentas que afectaba a la cuidad.

Los veía tan felices, y tan molestos… "Y yo que necesito estar sola, ahora vienen a molestarme, en MI árbol, y eso que yo lo encontré primero… Se lo iría a decir, al estúpido ese de Malfoy… Que mejor que tener una idea GENIAL: ¡¡¡Ocupemos el campo de atrás!!! ¡¡¡El que nadie usa!!!...¿Nadie usa? ¿NADIE USA? ¿¿¿QUIÉN ES NADIE, MALFOY???" Ginevra tomaba un color bastante parecido al de su cabello a causa de sus pensamientos, hasta que una risita la interrumpió. Se sobresaltó un poco al ser interrumpida, y giró su cabeza con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que querés ahora, Creevey? Te dije que nada de fotografías por las olimpíadas. Y menos hoy, que no estoy de humor…

-No tenía la intención de tomar ninguna foto, Ginny, y no me digas Creevey como si no fuese tu primo segundo, que te conozco.

En efecto, la madre de Colin Creevey era prima de su madre, lo que les daba cierto parentesco. Algunos días, Ginny se sentía muy feliz cerca de su primo, y otros días quería mandarlo a la… bueno, ustedes ya saben donde. La cuestión es que, este era unos de esos días.

Cuando llegó al colegio esa mañana, se sentía muy feliz de haber salido primera en las olimpíadas de matemática ese año, hasta dejaría que su primo le sacara una fotografía para el diario escolar, cosa que odiaba… Y se sintió aún más feliz cuando observó que estaban reformando el campo principal de Hogwarts, por lo que imaginó que hoy algunos de sus tan queridos enemigos estarían sin uno de sus preciosos recreos en un día de sol. Claro, que a ella no le molestaba, ya que había encontrado una puertita pequeña para pasar al campo trasero, que se cerró desde que se construyó el principal, pero eso no detuvo a Ginny, y se apoderó de este como suyo… Es más, era SU campo trasero, y sólo muy pocas personas sabían que podían encontrarla allí… Entre esas personas, su primo, y como no, hace muy pocos días la había descubierto Draco Malfoy, en una situación que es preciso que se comente más adelante, para no faltar a la historia.

Como decía, Ginny estaba extremadamente feliz, hasta que encontró a varios grupos de chicos reunidos, entre ellos su hermano Ron, Harry ("mejor ni nombrarlo"), y Hermione, mejor amiga de éstos, y muy amiga también de Ginny, aunque le molestaba que le sonriera con un poco de lástima, por lo sucedido con Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que querés, entonces? Porque no tengo todo el día, y este ruido me está matando.

-Nada… Luna me dijo que no le quisiste hablar, así que me mando a mí… Le dije que no sería una buena idea, porque si no hablás con ella, no lo hacés con nadie. Pero bueno…- Colin se sentía un poco inseguro frente a la actitud de su prima, por lo que mantenía una cierta distancia, para no salir lastimado.

-¿Qué tiene Luna, Colin? ¿Por qué se preocupó?

Luna Lovegood, era la mejor amiga de Ginny, desde que comenzaron las clases muy pequeñas juntas, y siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Luna era sensible, extravagante, soñadora, y tenía una naturaleza extraña, de la misma forma que Ginny, pero distinta a la vez. Por eso eran tan buenas amigas, pensaban todos… Pero, últimamente, Ginny estaba distinta con ella, como distante, y no sin darse cuenta, ya que buscaba distanciarse, necesitaba pensar… Ginny siempre había sido un poco malhumorada, con carácter fuerte y difícil de controlar, pero últimamente había empeorado, ya no era divertida, ni amigable, ni sensible con sus verdaderos amigos. Luna se daba cuenta que quería espantar a todos…

-¿Por qué, Ginny? ¿Me preguntas en serio? Me contó lo que le dijiste, Gin… Creo que te pasaste un poco… Está bien que Malfoy te quitara tu lugar de descanso, pero Luna no tiene la culpa… Es más, últimamente parece que tus amigos y familiares tienen la culpa de todo…

-No sé de que hablás- dijo Ginny de forma cortante,y comenzó a levantarse, juntando sus cosas -Voy a buscar un aula vacía donde pueda pensar y concentrarme tranquila…

Y, de esta forma, sin decir nada más, se fue.

Colin miró preocupado a su prima, mientras se alejaba, y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado… Algo pasaba, y la hacía cambiar, y parecía que no habría vuelta atrás…

* * *

Como siempre, llegar al colegio era su salvación y su agonía. ¿Desde cuándo llegar a un colegio donde la mayoría de las mujeres se derretían por él, y era admirado y respetado, es una agonía? "Desde hace dos semanas, exactamente"… Sonrió ante el recuerdo e, inmediatamente, movió la cabeza en signo de despejar sus pensamientos, preocupado por haber sonreído.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el campo principal, donde se encontraría con su novia, Pansy… Una rubia de muy buen cuerpo, habría que admitir, pero según Draco Malfoy, tenía poco cerebro. Pero, para salir del paso, era la única opción… Concentrado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que al llegar al campo principal, había una gran cantidad de hombres trabajando.

-Draquiiiiiiiinnnnnn…- comenzó a gritar ya desde lejos Pansy al verlo llegar -Draquiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn, ¿no lo ves? ¡Hoy no tendremos recreo en el campo! ¡Tendremos que quedarnos en esas horribles aulas!- dijo poniendo una cara de pucheros horrible y acercándose a él como si estuviera en un desfile de moda. Draco la miró con cara de incertidumbre:

-Draco, Draco, Draco - dijo en tono exasperado -¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llamo Draquin, Pansy?- Decía mientras la chica quería darle un beso en los labios, pero no lograba acertar ya que Draco no lo permitía -¿Y de que estás hablando?

-Drac, ¿no escuchás el ruido?, ¿no ves a estos hombres trabajando?, ¿no sentiste la tormenta del domigo? ¡¡Destruyó todo, Drac!!- Decía de manera exagerada mientras levantaba los brazos como queriendo salir volando desde ahí. -¿Dónde está tu cabeza últimamente que no te enterás de nada?

Draco la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y giro a ver el campo principal…

Era verdad, muchísimo ruido inundaba el general barullo de los alumnos, y había hombres intentando reparar bancos, otros juntaban basura y cosas tiradas por el suelo (hasta estaba el cartel de una negocio a una cuadra de allí) y otros levantaban los árboles caídos. En fin, todo era un caos.

Draco se detuvo a pensar por un minuto que por primera vez desde que llevaban de novios, Pansy acertaba en algo: hoy tendrían recreos en las aulas, ya que no podían quedarse en los comedores, y eso incentivaba a los profesores a darles más tarea, para que no hubiese problemas…

Pensando en la desgracia del día de hoy, mientras escuchaba a su novia con voz de pito quejándose a su lado, no pudo evitar ver a Ron Weasley entrar a Hogwarts, por supuesto, por el destacado color de su pelo: zanahoria. Como siempre, junto a el estaba el muy inútil de Potter, con la tragalibros Granger… El trío de oro, les decían sus amigos, "no sé de dónde habrán sacado nombre tan idiota como ese"… Draco comenzó a ver a otros Weasley entrar en el colegio, cuando se detuvo fijamente en una chica en especial: la Weasley, la única hija mujer de toda esa familia enorme.

Al verla, su cara se transformó en odio, olvidando todo su recuerdo anterior… La odiaba, y desde hace algún tiempo ese odio iba en aumento, en cuanto la veía tenía que planear la forma de arruinarle la mañana, y este día lo disfrutaría, ya que ella parecía llegar bastante sonriente. "Claro… las olimpíadas, habrá ganado…"

Entonces… una idea muy genial para un lunes a las ocho de la mañana llego a la cabeza de Draco Malfoy… "si… el campo trasero, el que no se usa… sólo ella…". Y, de una forma muy sonriente, Draco comenzó a llamar a la multitud de alumnos, los cuales se reunieron a su alrededor, incluidos Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, y el resto de sus hermanos…

-Bueno, como verán, estamos en problemas si no podemos usar este campo para el recreo, ya que los profesores nos darán tarea para no armar lío- comenzó Draco de manera tranquila, mirando como todos le prestaban atención, lo que le agradaba mucho -por lo que creo que debemos encontrar otro sitio para pasar nuestro recreo- y al decir esto, miró detenidamente a Ginevra, quién se estaba riendo de algo de dijo la tragalibros, seguramente quejándose de su idea. Sonriendo de forma maliciosa por lo que iba a decir, siguió mirando directamente a la Weasley, esperando que lo mirara, y dijo:

-Ocupemos el campo de atrás, el que nadie usa…

* * *

Es un poco corto, pero quería saber qué podía lograr! Espero que les guste! Hasta el segundo capítulo!! Dejen sus comentarios =)


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Quiero aclarar que el orden de los hechos, se presentará desordenado… Es una idea que se me ocurrió al escribirla, para pensar algo originar, ya que la historia mucho no lo es… Un saludo! Suerte!

Capítulo II

Bien, si teníamos que decirlo de una forma, Ginebra Weasley y Draco Malfoy eran los enemigos más grandes de todo Hogwarts. Discutían en cada pasillo que se encontraban, es más, muchas veces se buscaban para discutir, si no tenían nada más que hacer, y querían liberar su bronca de alguna forma.

Eso, todo el mundo lo sabía. No había sitio donde ellos no se miraran, por lo menos, de forma odiosa, y este tipo de situaciones habían aumentado increíblemente hacía dos semanas. Hasta sus amigos y familiares lo notaban. Y eso les preocupaba bastante, digamos, ya que no hacían más que pensar en cómo molestar al otro.

Ginevra se encontraba sentada en el aula de geografía, que en ese momento estaba completamente vacía, ya que quedaban aún 20 minutos para que termine el primer recreo de la mañana, pensando en los acontecimientos de ese día, sintiéndose bastante culpable por la forma en que había tratado a su mejor amiga, la verdad era que no había sido justa con ella…

"Tal vez me pasé un poco…", pensaba mientras jugaba con su pelo, mirando por la ventana. Se sentía sola, sentía ganas de correr, y de gritar, y de admitir todo… Pero, por otro lado, no podía, no admitiría algo que podría acabar con ella… Algo que había pasado hace dos semanas y que ya no podía ocultar…

"¿Por qué?"

Era la única pregunta que rondaba por su mente… Miró hacia el campo principal, observando como los hombres realizaban su trabajo tranquilamente, y sintió ganas de irse ese día, de escaparse de sus clases, de no saber nada más de todo eso que pasaba por su cabeza… Comenzó a juntar sus cosas, que había dejado desordenadas sobre un banco, cuando sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella. Y no de cualquier persona, sino de él, específicamente de él… De ese hombre que le hacía la vida imposible hace dos semanas frente a todo el colegio, pero cuando estaban solos sólo buscaba turbarla.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, él se quedó de pie en la puerta del aula, con los brazos a los costados del cuerpo, sin mostrar expresión alguna… Ella simplemente lo miró, cuestionando el por qué de su aparición, de su mirada, que no transmitía y nada, y le decía todo al mismo tiempo… No dijo nada, y por un intenso minuto, sólo se miraron, como si sus miradas estuviesen luchando una batalla, que por supuesto no tendría fin…

"¿Cuándo cambió todo?..." Se preguntó Ginny, aún mirándolo, e intentando descifrar el por qué, que tanto se preguntaba... Y, como si Draco hubiese escuchado a su pensamiento, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, movió sus labios para transmitir sólo tres palabras:

-No lo sé…

* * *

Notaba su mirada llena de odio en su nuca, mientras conversaba con sus amigos, sin prestarles mucha atención, en realidad. Lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, es que Draco imaginaba que en realidad quería matarlo… Sabía que ella odiaba que la molestaran en su espacio, y más odiaba que ahora, todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts, recordaran que ese espacio existía. Había dado justo en la tecla para arruinar el día de la preciosísima Ginevra… Y eso era lo que más le gustaba, saber que ahora ella estaría tan lastimada que, por el día de hoy, no pensaría en devolvérselo…

Giró un poco para observarla sentada en su árbol, quería cruzarse con su mirada, pero eso no sucedió ya que ella estaba conversando con ese Creevey, que parecía mirarla un poco asustado… Siguió observándola durante unos segundos, y al regresar a la conversación con sus amigos, que en ese momento mucho no le interesaba, recordó su mirada hoy en el comienzo de las clases, cuando el había tenido la maravillosa idea de usar el campo de atrás, solo para molestarla.

No había odio en su mirada, lo notó al instante, solo "¿dolor? Había dolor en los ojos de ella, estoy seguro…" Sus pensamientos divagaban por lo sucedido esta mañana, y aún no podía entender por qué su mirada estaba llena de dolor, y no de odio… Esperaba que lo buscara durante las clases, y al no verla venir, la verdad se había sentido un poco decepcionado, quería disfrutar de una buena pelea con la Weasley, en especial después de haberse visto obligado a pasar las dos primeras horas en una clase de Química en grupo con Pansy…

Al llegar el primer recreo, había pasado casi corriendo por su aula, sin siquiera levantar la mirada, lo que también le sorprendió un poco, ya que no creía que Ginny lo buscara, pero si se lo cruzaba de casualidad sería capaz de pegarle o tirarle con algo y, por lo visto, no era así. Sólo lo esquivaba... desde esa mañana que lo sorprendió con una mirada llena de dolor, sólo lo esquivaba… Y eso a Draco lo había hecho dudar demasiado, especialmente en el momento en que transmitía su idea hacia los demás, no tenía idea de cómo responder a su mirada de dolor...

Cuando llegó durante el recreo al patio trasero y notar la mirada, ahora llena de odio, que Ginny le dirigía a su grupo, Draco se sintió un poco en la normalidad del día, ya que las actitudes anteriores de ella lo estaban confundiendo, y hasta se sentía confundido por estar un poco molesto con el hecho de ella quisiera esquivarlo… Su mente era una sucesión de pensamientos sin sentido… Desde hace dos semanas que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, especialmente en relación a sus peleas con la pelirroja y a la forma en que ella cambiaba sus actitudes con él, como sucedió ese día.

Volvió a girar para probar si esta vez podría encontrarse con su mirada, quería saber si su presentimiento de que ella lo observaba con odio era cierto, pero al mirar, la encontró alejándose de Creevey, quien parecía confundido y preocupado… Se preguntó que podría haber pasado, aunque al notar el paso firme y decidido con el que se iba Ginny, supo que seguramente su primo le habría dicho algo que no le gustó mucho.

-¿Draco? ¡¿Draco?! ¡¡¿DRACO?!!- Pansy lo llamaba gritando con su voz increíblemente estridente -Drac, ¿se puede saber a quién mirás tanto que no dejás de girar tu cabeza?

Draco se giró a mirarla, y le contestó cansadamente que tenía cosas que hacer, que había olvidado antes, y regresaba en un momento. Y, sin esperar más, se fue, dejando a una Pansy un poco confundida, aunque inmediatamente se puso a coquetear con Blaise, y le restó importancia.

Draco se alejó despacio de la multitud de alumnos, observando el camino que tomaba Ginny, sin darse cuenta que también era observado por Colin, que lo miraba extrañado, esperando que la insultara o le gritara algo ofensivo; cosa que, por supuesto, no sucedió.

* * *

Esperando un momento para que la pelirroja no escuchara sus pasos, siguió el recorrido de Ginny, y la observó a lo lejos entrar en el aula de Geografía. "¿Que buscará la Weasley ahí?"... No pudo más que acercarse al aula, unos minutos después, para asegurarse de que Ginevra no lo viese, y la descubrió frante a la ventana del aula, mirando de forma concentrada a los trabajadores, cuando la escuhó suspirar. Ginny luego giró y comenzó a juntar sus cosas decididamente... Entonces, sin dudarlo, se acercó a la entrada del aula, donde se la quedó mirando de una forma intensa, intentando no transmitir toda la frutación que sentía en ese momento...

Se dio cuenta de que Ginny notó su presencia, porque inmediatamente dejó de juntar sus cosas, y sólo se detuvo también a mirarlo... Pero ella sí transmitía algo, lo que liberó en Draco un centenar de sentimientos, que salían a la luz en ese momento, confundiéndolo aún más, si eso era posible...

Draco pudo ver como en ese lapso pequeño de 60 segundos, Ginny ablandaba su mirada, dejaba ver más de sí misma, sus dudas y sus temores... Una pregunta estaba latente en sus ojos, una pregunta que Draco se dió cuenta que debía responder, aunque esa respuesta no significaba nada... La misma pregunta que se hacía él...

Sin esperar que esa situación se alargase, porque era insoportable tanto para él como para ella, Draco dejó también que sus ojos transmitieran algo. Tal vez, sin darse cuenta, mostró demasiado, pero en ese momento no le importó... Movió sus labios para pronunciar tres simples palabras, aunque no sirvieran de nada, para demostrarle a Ginevra que él también se preguntaba lo mismo, y que podía leer esa pregunta en sus ojos. Movió despacio sus labios, para pronunciar simplemente:

-No lo sé...

* * *

Observó como Draco se alejaba de allí, dejándola mucho más confundida, triste, enojada, dolorida, e insegura que antes... "¿Cómo me encontró Malfoy?" se preguntó, acercándose a la entrada del aula, para ver que él ya no estaba en el pasillo...

"¿Por qué?"...

Ginny se acercó a la pared, dejando que su espalda se apoyara en ella, y cubrió su cara con sus manos, casi temblorosas... "En realidad no te entiendo, Malfoy... Quién podría entenderte..." Su frustación iba en aumento... Sus ganas de salir corriendo y no volver a mirarlo en toda su vida, eran inmensas. Pero Ginny sabía que no podía escapar... Esa misma mañana lo había admitido, luego de pensar en Malfoy casi toda la noche, luego de sentirse feliz por haber ganado la competencia, había admitido que algo pasaba entre ellos... "No algo muy bueno, ni hermoso... Algo que va a arruinarnos..." Ginny sabía que debía permanecer fuerte frente a él y sus actitudes, pero también sabía que sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando, en especial al sentirse tan sola y lejos de sus amigos...

Hoy la había lastimado, realmente Malfoy había jugado sucio, y eso le dolió... Más allá de todo el odio que podían tenerse, Ginny admitió que las cosas estaban cambiando, sin que ninguno lo haya buscando, "fue un error estúpido de los dos".... Sabía que el se había impresionado cuando la miró esa mañana mientras hablaba para todos los estudiantes... Sabía que mostrarle el dolor que sentía, haría que Draco también se diese cuenta de que las cosas ya no eran iguales... "Él debe saberlo, sólo que jamás querrá admitirlo..." Ginny se sentía cada vez peor ante esta situación, lo que había pasado recién entre ella y Malfoy la dejó sin palabras, al darse cuenta que, mostrándole lo que le dolía, el también se abriría aunque sea por unos minutos ante ella... Y eso fue lo que hizo que le respondiera a la pregunta que se estaba preguntando hace dos semanas...

Miró hacia arriba, buscando que las respuestas bajaran del cielo, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos... Recordó, una noche hace dos semanas, exactamente dos semanas atrás... Recordó tantas cosas, como su vida era distinta, y no pretendía cambiarla, pero algo tan errado la había vuelto su vida casi miserable; en realidad, a dos personas, que no necesitaban eso... Dos personas que se arrepentían, pero que sabían también que en algún momento tendrían que terminar con eso...

Instintivamente, llevó su mano derecha a sus labios, recordando...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Dos semanas atrás…

Ginny caminaba sonriente hacia su casa, después de haber estado un rato en la biblioteca de la cuidad. Ese día había sido muy productivo. Hermione y ella habían conseguido los vestidos que querían para la fiesta de esa noche en Hogwarts, que se realizaba para juntar dinero para los más necesitados. Estaba muy nerviosa, su pareja sería Seamus Finnigan, un compañero de clase de Ron, el cual le caía muy simpático últimamente, por lo que se habían visto varias veces durante las semanas antes del baile. Ginny admitía que el chico le atraía un poco, pero hasta el momento se sentía cómoda con esa nueva especie de "amistad".

"Habrá que esperar a lo que pasara hoy en el baile, ¿no?", pensó mientras llegaba a su cuarto para ver sobre su cama el vestido… Era un vestido hermoso, del color fuego de su cabello, Hermione lo había seleccionado especialmente para ella. Llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de sus muslos, en una falda que se movía con gracia cuando caminaba. El escote en su espalda era bastante pronunciado, con dos tiras que se cruzaban y que llegaban desde la parte delantera del vestido, el cual tenía una forma simple y sencilla, pero que se añadía perfectamente a su cuerpo. Hermione la había mirado como si fuese una princesa, y le dijo que era "simplemente perfecto para vos, te queda espectacular…".

Ante el recuerdo Ginny sonrió, Hermione se había comprado un vestido negro muy bonito, sencillo, pero con un gran escote y que dejaba ver perfectamente toda su figura… "Va a matar a Ron de un infarto…", se rió ante su pensamiento, al imaginar la cara de Ron al ver a su amiga tan hermosa… Y también imaginó la cara de Ron al ver que su pareja sería Seamus, pero bueno… solo sonrío un poco más y se prometió que disfrutaría de esa noche, después de tanto estudiar para esas olimpíadas se lo merecía.

Escuchó el barullo tan conocido de su familia cuando se preparaba para cenar en el salón, y sintió como su estómago también le reclamaba por comida. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y se dirigió a la cocina, para saludar con un beso a su madre.

-¿Cómo te fue con Hermione, mi amor?- preguntó la señora Weasley, mientras preparaba una ensalada de verduras que a Ginny le encantaba.

-Perfecto, mamá, compramos unos vestidos preciosos…- le respondió mientras acercó su nariz a la fuente que tenía la madre, para sentir el olor de la verdura que tanto le gustaba -Hermione quedará hermosa para Ron- dijo sonriente.

Molly Weasley le devolvió la sonrisa a su hija, comprendiendo a que se refería, y le dijo entre risas: -Quiero ver la cara que pondrá tu hermano, la verdad.

Al decir eso, el chico del que hablaban entró en la cocina para buscar el jarrón de jugo de naranja que había preparado minutos antes. Al escuchar parte de lo que dijo su madre a Ginny antes de que él entrara, se interesó en lo que su madre decía.

-¿De quién de nosotros querés ver la cara?- preguntó sonriente y mirando también la fuente de su madre -¿Hay alguna sorpresa para nosotros? -dijo con entusiasmo al pensar en cual podría ser la sorpresa.

-Ron, podrías dejar de ser tan tonto…- dijo Ginny burlándose de él, mientras caminaba hacia el comedor -No hay sorpresa para nadie, solo hablábamos de la estupidez de los hombres, hermanito-. Y dicho eso vio como Ron se acercaba desde atrás simulando que le pegaba, cosa que hizo reír a Harry que se encontraba en la mesa con el resto de los Weasley y Hermione, esperando la gran cena.

-¡Hola, Harry!- lo saludó felizmente Ginny mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla -¿Con quién irás al baile hoyyyyy?- remarcó esa última palabra sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta… La verdad, era que a Ginny cada vez le molestaba menos lo que había sucedido con Harry, e intentaba comportarse naturalmente, cosa que le ayudaba a olvidar.

-¡¡Con Chooooooo!!- gritó en forma de burla Fred, que había escuchado la pregunta de Ginny desde la otra punta de la mesa -¡¡Harry va a ir con Choooooo!!- le dijo sabiendo que ella también lo sabía.

-Ya lo sé, Fred, sólo quería burlarme un poco de Harry… ¡Ouch! ¡¡Harry!!- se quejó Ginny cuando Harry le pegó con un paquete de servilletas de papel que había sobre la mesa. -No me dolió para nada, ¡pesado!- gritó al tiempo que se reía de la cara de tristeza que había puesto Harry al escuchar que ella quería burlarse de él por haber invitado a Cho al baile.

-Y eso que le ganó por poco a Malfoy, eh- comentó George que estaba sentado frente a Fred, algo que también escuchó Hermione, quién agregó:

-Me dijeron que era sólo una apuesta, es decir, para quitarle el lugar a Harry- dijo despreocupadamente, -pero era sabido por todos que Cho te estaba esperando, Harry.

-Chooooooo, te esperabaaaaaaaaa Haaaaarrrrrryyyyyy- se burló Fred de la última frase de Hermione, algo que hizo reír a todos en la mesa, mientras cenaban.

-Bueno, si tiene que seguir esperándote- dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida -para que le des un simple besito, va a tener que esperarte un siglo, mas o menos, Harry-. Al decir esto Fred y George, comenzaron a reírse mucho más que antes. Algo que hizo enrojecer a Hermione, que entendía muy bien de qué se reían esos dos.

-Creo que eso se aplica a vos también, hermanito- dijo Fred entre risas, a lo que Ron no entendió mucho a qué se refería. Mientras que Ginny lo miraba con cara de enojo, y Hermione no sabía donde meterse, Harry se dio cuenta que sería mejor cambiar de tema, porque los gemelos podrían salirse con la suya.

-¿Alguien me pasa la sal?- preguntó para intentar que la conversación quedara atrás.

-La sal está junto a tu vaso, Harry- dijo Ginny conteniendo la risa.

* * *

Ginny se miraba en el espejo gigante de su cuarto, Hermione la había ayudado a quedar perfecta… El vestido era hermoso, y su tono era perfecto para su piel y su cabello, que ahora estaba peinado con un medio recogido, que la hacía verse delicada y frágil. Su maquillaje era leve, apenas un poco de labial, y de rubor, y dejando casi al natural sus ojos y sus pestañas, que según Hermione ya eran perfectas de por sí. Se giró para observar su espalda, notando que sus hermanos la mirarían un poco enojados, pero no le importó demasiado.

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse, dejando paso a una Hermione completamente distinta… Ella siempre fue muy hermosa, pero su pelo desordenado y su personalidad un poco desaliñada lo ocultaban. Ahora toda su belleza podía verse a simple vista, dejando paso a la mujer en la que se había transformado. Ginny la miró sorprendida, y le sonrió abiertamente mientras la abrazaba.

-Estás preciosa, Herms, de verdad mi hermano va a quedarse con la boca abierta toda la noche- dijo mientras la miraba de forma cariñosa.

-Espero que la mantenga abierta para halagarme, pero sabiendo como es Ron…- dijo suspirando.

-Él te quiere- le aseguró Ginny. -Sólo que aún no lo comprende, te lo aseguro.

Y, sin decir más, salieron al encuentro de Harry, Ron, Fred y George, quienes irían a la fiesta con ellas, mientras Ginny se despedía de sus padres, y de Percy, su otro hermano.

-Chicos, chicos, todos juntitos para una foto, por favor…- dijo Molly entre las voces de las personas. -Todos juntitos, que tengo que sacarles una foto para Fleur, a ella le encantan estas cosas.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes, para que su madre pudiera hacer todas las fotos que quisiese (más para ella misma que para Fleur, cabe aclarar), cuando Ginny notó como Ron miraba a Hermione, y se inclinaba para decirle algo al oído. En ese instante, su amiga le respondió, lo que hizo sonreír a Ron, y luego buscó la mirada de Ginny, quién le guiñó un ojo para darle ánimo, y le dijo moviendo sus labios que todo saldría bien. "No puedo creer que Ron le haya dicho algo bonito a Hermione. Al parecer, va a ser una noche como ninguna…" Pensó Ginny, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras eran más que ciertas…

-¿Y Seamus, Ginny?- preguntó su madre a los gritos, alzando su voz para que pudiese escucharla a pesar de todo el ruido que hacían lo demás. Justo cuando iba a responder, escuchó la voz de Ron que gritaba a sus espaldas…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SEAMUS, GINNY?!

* * *

Al llegar a la fiesta con sus hermanos (habían alquilado dos coches por la cantidad de chicos que eran), Harry se despidió de ellos para buscar rápidamente a Cho, y Ginny miró de reojo a su hermano mientras Seamus se acercaba para saludarla con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Al notar el tono que tomaba la cara de Ron, Hermione le dijo que de pronto tenía muchísima sed, que si podrían apurarse en ir hacia el salón de baile para buscar un refresco. Y, sin esperar su respuesta, tiró de su brazo hasta que lo alejó completamente de allí.

-Estás preciosa, Gin- dijo un Seamus un poco tímido, mientras le sonreía con toda su cara. -La verdad que esperé verte preciosa, pero aún así me impresionaste…

Ginny iba a responder cuando una voz muy familiar arruinó la atmósfera que había creado el comentario de Seamus: -Yo también estoy impresionado, Finnigan… Contanos, Weasley, ¿a quién robaste para costear ese vestido? Porque, que yo sepa, salía un dineral, ¿verdad?

Ginny apretó sus ojos muy fuerte, no quería comenzar su noche con otra pelea con Malfoy, pero por lo visto el destino le jugó una mala pasada. Giró rápidamente, enfrentándolo, a lo que Malfoy también cambió su postura, dándole a entender que no dejaría que una Weasley lo intimidara.

-¿Qué te preocupa lo que yo haga con mi vida, eh? Mientras no toque tu sucio dinero, no debería importarte- le respondió Ginny como si estuviese escupiendo cada palabra, llena de odio.

-Mi dinero no es sucio, Weasley...- dijo acercándose más a ella y mirándola despectivamente. -Yo esperaba verte con un trapo, o algo así, pero veo que impresionaste hasta el pobre de Finnigan.

Al ser nombrado, Seamus se acercó un poco, ya que antes se había mantenido lejos, llamando a Ginny por lo bajo, para que salieran de allí. Se paró delante de Malfoy, llenando su mirada con odio, intentando mantener la fría mirada de este, cosa que logró unos segundos, hasta que Malfoy lo apartó, y volteó nuevamente a ver a Ginny, que había comenzado a reírse de alguien que venía caminando a lo lejos con un vestido azul metálico.

-Y yo no sabía que estuviera de moda sacar a pasear focas, Malfoy- dijo Ginny riéndose a carcajadas, mientras veía acercarse a Pansy con un vestido muy corto, extremadamente horrible, que dejaba ver todo de su cuerpo. Y, caso contrario a realzar su figura, la hacía verse como una foca aplastada contra algo.

Ante ese comentario, Malfoy la miró con tanto odio que Ginny no pudo seguir controlando su risa, y se alejó de allí junto con Seamus, que también reía al ver como Malfoy miraba con cara de asco a Pansy, diciéndole algo de un vestido dorado, gritándole que se alejara de él, sin prestar atención a la miraba sorprendida de los demás.

Llegaron al salón de baile, divisando a Luna y Colin, que habían ido juntos como pareja, en una de las mesas más alejadas de la pista. Luna estaba hermosa, llevaba su cabello completamente suelto, dejando resaltar su color dorado y su aspecto suave y lacio, y usaba un vestido de un color que era casi blanco, muy sencillo, pero que la hacía verse como las princesitas pequeñas de un cuento de hadas. Se acercaron a ellos, quienes les habían guardado dos lugares, saludándolos alegremente y olvidando lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos con Malfoy.

-¡Ginny, vi a tu hermano con Hermione en el pasillo de atrás, cuando iba para los baños!- gritó emocionada Luna, como si eso fuese la gran novedad de la fiesta (y en realidad podría serlo). -No se estaban besando ni nada parecido, pero se los veía muy cariñosos…

-No creo que se besen hoy, si Hermione no piensa hacerlo- comentó Seamus entre las risas de los demás.

-¿Y se puede saber quién te dijo eso?- preguntó Colin mientras bebía un poco de su jugo de manzana, riéndose de que Hermione era la que tenía que dar el gran paso.

-Yo los escuché hablar- continuó Seamus. -Harry le decía algo a Ron como que esta fiesta era el momento ideal para confesarle a Hermione todo lo que sentía, y Ron le respondía que necesitaba una señal de Hermione para "tirarse a la pileta"- dijo esto último haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos.

-¡Pero si Hermione le da señales a cada minuto!- gritó Luna impresionada. -¡¿Qué espera, una carta a documento?!- dijo moviendo las manos, lo que hizo a reír a los demás en la mesa.

-Por eso digo, Luna- le respondió Seamus. -Ron no va a hacer nada, Hermione va a tener que ser la pobre que se anime a darle un beso…

-No lo sé…- intervino Ginny, mirando de lejos a su hermano Fred con una rubia en un vestido azul metálico. Y de pronto, saltó de forma increíble de su asiento, señalando con el dedo a la rubia que bailaba con Fred. -¡¡Seamus!! ¡¡Esa es Pansy!!

Todos se giraron a mirar a quien bailaba con Fred. Y, en efecto, era la mismísima novia de Draco Malfoy. Colin y Seamus se reían a carcajadas de la forma en que bailaba Fred, que parecía estar un poco ido, sin darse cuenta con quién bailaba.

-¡¡Dios mío!!- gritó Luna, riéndose también de la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos. -¡Pero si se parece a una foca! ¡¡Qué alguien le tire a Fred con algo, antes de que Malfoy lo mate!!

-No te preocupes, Luna- le dijo Seamus tranquilamente. –Nos cruzamos en la entrada con Malfoy, y no parecía muy alegre de que su novia se confunda con una foca, la verdad.

-¡¿Vieron lo que está pasando?!- Harry llegaba con Cho de la mano, reuniéndose con ellos, ante la vista de un Fred un poco sacado, seguramente por alguna bebida que probó, bailando con Pansy Parkinson. Todos saludaron a Cho amigablemente, incluso Ginny comentó lo bonita que estaba con su vestido color rosa oscuro.

-No te hagas problema, Harry, parece que Draco cortó con Pansy- dijo Luna sonriendo de forma especial.

-Tanto amor echado a perder…- terminó Ginny con un tono dramático, riéndose junto a su amiga, quienes no estaban para nada tristes de lo que ocurría.

-Pero, aún así, ¿no deberían avisarle a Fred con quien está bailando?- preguntó de forma tímida Cho, mirando interesada a Pansy con ese vestido horrible. -Creo que al pobre de Fred le daría vergüenza…

Los restantes ocupantes de la mesa se rieron ante el comentario de Cho, quien también empezó a reirse, preguntando: -¿No deberían?

Ginny, Luna, Colin, y Harry, la miraron a la vez, con una expresión graciosa en sus ojos, y dijeron al unísono: -No.

* * *

El tiempo en esa fiesta pasaba increíblemente rápido. Luego de perder de vista a Fred y Pansy ("Dios quiera que no se toquen ni un pelo", había dicho Hermione) y de buscarlos sólo unos minutos por toda el salón de baile, los amigos se habían dedicado a divertirse. Gracias a Harry y Hermione, parecía que a Ron ya no le molestaba mucho el hecho de que Seamus esté con su hermanita, aunque de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada asesina, cosa de que no perdiera la advertencia que le había dado a Ginny cuando se enteró de quien era su pareja.

Bailaban, se reían y jugaban entre ellos... La verdad era que la estaban pasando muy bien. Ginny se sentía muy feliz junto a Seamus, y después de un tiempo decidió que empezaría a coquetear con él, algo que no pasó de ser percibido por el chico, quien lo tomó muy a gusto, mientras Harry le guiñaba un ojo tratando de distraer a Ron, diciéndole que le parecía haber visto a la "foca azul" yendo a los baños.

En cuanto Ron desapareció junto con Harry, Seamus y Ginny decidieron que era el momento oportuno para dejar un rato la fiesta y sus amigos, y para hablar de la atracción que habían empezado a sentir. Se dirigieron al patio principal, y se sentaron en un banquito rodeado de flores bajo un árbol, que les otorgaba la tranquilidad necesaria para la ocasión.

-¿Cómo lo estás pasando, Ginny?- preguntó Seamus sentado a su lado sin saber muy bien como comenzar la charla. La miraba intensamente, como queriendo besarla en ese instante, y Ginny se preguntaba por qué no lo hacía.

-Genial, Seamus, la verdad es que lo estoy pasando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo acercándose un poco a él. -Pasaron cosas muy divertidas, ¿verdad?

-Si…- respondió él sin notar como alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos. -En espacial lo de Fred y…¿Malfoy?

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida, sin entender.

-¿Qué hacen por acá y a oscuras? ¿Eh?- Ginny escuchó la voz fría de Malfoy a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente, para mirarlo con un odio que jamás pensó que podría transmitir. -No sabía que ibas en serio con esta pobretona, Finnigan.

-¿Se puede saber que hacés acá, Malfoy?- dijo Ginny demasiado tranquila para todo el odio que sentía correr en su cuerpo. -¡¿Se puede saber por qué siempre estás persiguiéndome?! ¡¿Por qué estás siempre en el sitio dónde yo estoy?!- gritó, comenzando a elevar cada vez más la voz. Se sentía repentinamente muy enojada porque Malfoy había arruinado otro momento especial con Seamus, y no iba a permitir que se fuera sin que pudiese molestarlo y lastimarlo.

Draco al escuchar sus palabras endureció aún más su mirada, acercándose muchísimo a Ginny, quien se dio cuenta que esos ojos que había creído siempre grises, eran de un azul muy extraño, y le resultó raro descubrir eso justo en aquel momento.

-¿Quién te persigue, Weasley?- dijo cada vez mas enfurecido. -¿Crees que tengo algún interés especial en vos, que debo perseguirte?- su voz sonaba completamente calmada, pero Ginny pudo notar en sus ojos una furia contenida a la cual comenzó a temer, pero sabía que debía enfrentarlo.

-Ginny, por favor, creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Seamus acercándose a ella, apoyando una mano en su hombro. -No vale la pena pelar con Malfoy, Gin…

Draco desvió su mirada de la Weasley para mirar a Finnigan, el cual evitaba verlo de forma nada disimulada, cuando notó que Ginevra no había dejado de mirarlo en todo ese lapso.

-¿Ginny?- volvió a preguntar Finnigan.

Malfoy volvió su mirada lentamente a la pelijorra, y se dio cuenta que sus ojos generalmente claros y de color miel, se tornaban en un tono muy oscuro, dándole un aire misterioso, seguramente por todo el odio que sentiría en ese momento. Y, para hacerla explotar definitivamente, preguntó con un tono de voz suave, acercándo sus labios al oído derecho de Ginny, por lo que esta pudo sentir su calido aliento sobre su piel: -¿Qué pasa, Ginevra, acaso te gusto?

* * *

Ginny se encontraba sentada bajo su árbol, en el patio trasero del colegio. Había tenido un poco de miedo al entrar, por la noche, estando todo a oscuras... Pero luego de pegarle a Malfoy en la mejilla, después de preguntarle algo tan ridículo como si él le gustaba, giró y salió corriendo de allí, sin entender como su furia podría haber llegado tan lejos. Sabía que Malfoy muchas veces se había merecido unas cuantas palizas, pero sinceramente no quería arruinar la noche así...

No le importó los gritos de Seamus pidiéndole que regresara, ni como Malfoy la había mirado un segundo después de que le hubiese pegado, como si quisera enterrarla viva... Sólo salió corriendo, dejando atrás a todo y a todos, porque necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba de su lugar para pensar... Pero Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy había observado muy bien por donde desaparecía, y que pensaba buscarla en cuanto Finnigan decidiera volver a la fiesta para contar lo sucedido a los demás...

Escuchó un ruido en la entrada del patio trasero, e inmediantamente se puso de pie, quedándose en silencio, escuchando pasos que se acercaban lentamente. La iluminación en ese lugar era muy escasa, por lo que no podía ver más allá de un metro de distancia... "¿Luna?, ¿Colin?" preguntó en voz alta, pero apenas susurrando, aunque estaba muy segura de que ellos no eran, ya que si la hubiesen estado buscando, no se acercarían de esa forma sigilosa, y gritarían su nombre apenas entrar al lugar. "¿Quién está ahí?", preguntó una vez más, pegando su cuerpo contra el árbol, intentando tener la mayor visibilidad posible, cada vez más asustada...

-¿Sabés, Weasley, que si alguien quisiera atacarte en este sitio lo haría con facilidad?- escuchó Ginny entre las sombras...

-¿Malfoy?

-Sí, Ginevra...- dijo, saliendo a la luz, aún sin mirarla. Ginny pudo notar la marca de su mano en su mejilla, aún muy colorada.

-¿Pensás atacarme por un simple golpe, Malfoy? No creo que un verdadero hom...

-Debería hundirte por esto...- dijo Malfoy pensativamente. -Y lo haré.

Al momento de decir esas palabras, Malfoy la miró intensamente, y Ginny no pudo evitar mirarlo también con esa intensidad. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía que podía esperar de Malfoy en ese estado, el cual le parecía muy extraño. Su postura era tranquila, como si estuviera descansando en medio de la noche, pero sus ojos transmitían una decisión latente en ellos... "¿Cuál?", pensó Ginny... Continuaba mirando los ojos de Malfoy, mientras él se acercaba lentamente a ella... Sus ojos, hace poco descubiertos azules, se oscurecían de a poco, pero Ginny sabía que no era odio lo que transmitían... Era algo que la asustaba muchísimo más. "¿Puede ser lujuria?... ¿Pasión?"

Malfoy alcanzó el sitio donde se encontraba Ginevra, quedándose a apenas centímetros de su cuerpo, y mirándola intensamente, sabiendo que Ginny entendía un poco lo que pretendía, le sonrió de forma maliciosa...

-¿Por qué no salís corriendo, Weasley? Aún te doy ventaja, ¿no ves?- se corrió hacia un lado, dejando el espacio suficiente para que Ginny escapase, aunque ambos sabían que él no dejaría que eso ocurriera.

-Debo enfrentarte, Malfoy- dijo decididamente Ginny. Encontró los ojos de Malfoy nuevamente, y en ningún momento pensó en desviar la mirada, quería descifrar sus pensamientos, aunque eso significara caer en lo que le transmitían la inmensidad de sus ojos.

-Creo que no es eso, Weasley- dijo Draco sonriendo más abiertamente, acercándose mucho más a Ginny, y dejando apoyado una mano sobre el tronco del árbol, atrapando a Ginny en esa barrera. -Creo que te interesa saber como se sentiría, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo se sentiría?- dijo apenas en un susurro Ginny. Podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Malfoy, un rostro que nunca había notado: su piel tan pálida, sus labios apenas rosados, sus facciones angulosas, su nariz delgada, y sus ojos que brillaban de una forma misteriosa...

-Si...- dijo Draco susurrando también. Ginny se sorprendió al notar la como la punta de la perfecta nariz de Draco Malfoy recorría su mejilla, hasta llegar a sus labios, y contuvo la respiración...

No puso resistencia, ni la más mínima actitud en contra de lo que estaba por ocurrir... Porque era verdad... Desde que había observado sus ojos en esa cercanía, se había preguntado como se sentiría el besarlo, y sabía que Malfoy lo había notado en sus ojos, devolviéndole el mismo cuestionamiento...

* * *

Y este es el gran final del capítulo... Aclara muchas cosas que ocurrieron en los dos anteriores, pero me gustaría enredar más lo que está pasando entre ellos! Gracias, The darkness princess, por darme tu opinion acerca de mis ocurrencias para escribir, espero poder ordenar mejor la historia, es cuestión de que los lectores disfruten de ella! Un saludo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Recordar.

Malfoy recordaba aquel beso como si cada milímetro de su cuerpo se encontrara aún en ese momento hace ya casi tres semanas. No podía entender el por qué de sus pensamientos, por qué siempre se centraban en el instante en que sus labios se encontraron… El recuerdo de su suavidad, en el primer segundo del beso, cómo una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, cómo sintió el cuerpo de Ginevra estremecerse…

Luego estaba lo sucedido el lunes… La había seguido hasta el aula de Geografía para mirarla una vez más, para poder ver en sus ojos si estaba tan atormentada como él, y así era… Malfoy se encontraba perdido, intentaba evitarla todo lo posible, y pudo notar que Ginny también lo evitaba a él, porque en dos días no la había visto ni una sola vez…

Se preguntaba una y otra vez que había pasado entre ellos, por qué luego de pelear un poco en la fiesta se habían besado. Tenía que admitir que Ginevra estaba hermosa, "en comparación con Pansy, principalmente…" Aún no hablaba con Pansy por el vestido azul metálico que había usado para la fiesta, y la verdad que tampoco le interesaba hablar con ella, menos después de enterarse que la habían visto a los besos con Fred Weasley.

En realidad, no le importaba… Quería que llegase el fin de semana para alejarse de todos, para olvidarla completamente, ese era su objetivo… Sentado en su cama pensaba por horas en cómo hacer para dejar de soñar e imaginar ese beso, debía controlar las ganas inmensas que tenía de admitir que algo le pasaba, de admitir que se había sentido mal cuando vio dolor en los ojos de Ginevra…

Llevó las manos hacia su rostro en un gesto de desesperación, deseando encontrar una salida al lío que habían hecho con sus vidas. "¿Por qué esas ganas repentinas de besarla? ¿Por qué?" "¿Qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza que tuve que buscarla y seducirla?" "¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de la Weasley que no me alejó?" Draco se hacía esas preguntas mil veces todos los días, especialmente se preguntaba por qué Ginny respondió al beso sin oponer resistencia, sin mirarlo con odio o sin pedirle que no lo haga…

Estaba tan perdido en sus horas. Los primeros días después de besarla, se había sentido confundido, pero pensó que la razón era que el beso les había gustado, y mucho… Aunque no había sido tan largo, los pocos minutos que se besaron fueron suficientes para demostrarles a ambos que entre ellos había más que simple odio. Luego tuvo deseos de buscarla, para hacerla explotar en bronca contra él, principalmente para que las ganas que tenía de besarla nuevamente, se le fueran. Y empezó a notar que Ginevra hacía lo mismo, lo buscaba para pelarlo, para odiarlo, e intentar alejarlo de su mente de esa forma, Draco lo había visto en sus ojos…

Luego de la primera semana de estar atormentado entre tantas peleas y con tanto deseo y dolor, decidió buscarla a solas, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos… Creía saber lo que sentía Ginevra, porque cada vez que peleaban no hacían más que mirarse a los ojos, y eso era más que por simple odio… Ambos estaban buscando una respuesta en el otro, una respuesta que ninguno de los dos tenía…

El segundo lunes luego del fin de semana de la fiesta, decidió enfrentarla cuando estuviese sola por la biblioteca. Sabía que Ginevra visitaba varias veces ese sitio, ya que se aproximaban las olimpiadas. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, espero a que se hiciera la tarde, cerca de las cinco, para que la Weasley visitara la biblioteca sola. Necesitaba hablar con ella, para poner las cosas en claro…

Draco se levantó de su cama un tanto nervioso, recordando lo que había sucedido ese día, y jurándose que jamás volvería a buscarla en un lugar oscuro, porque era nocivo para sus sentidos, que últimamente se encontraban dados vuelta. Recordaba la sorpresa de la Weasley, y como todos sus propósitos se echaron a perder cuando sintió el olor a flores que desprendía su cabello, su cercanía lo había confundido… Draco se dio cuenta que al estar a solas con ella no podría enfrentarla, y Ginny tampoco podía alejarlo a él, ni siquiera intentaba hacerlo, sólo se decían unas cuantas cosas sin sentido, y caían en ese pozo sin fondo que habían abierto desde ese primer beso…

Ese día en la biblioteca no se besaron, "casi por unos segundos…" Draco se acercó al ventanal de su cuarto para observar los autos pasar, y se preguntó que estaría haciendo ahora Ginevra. "Que me importa lo que esté haciendo, ¿mi maldito cerebro no puede entender que no tiene que pensar en ella?"

No… Por lo visto el cerebro de Malfoy tenía un imán propio para llamar a los Weasley, especialmente a ella, ya que la vio pasar caminando por la acera frente a su casa, con su amiga Luna, sin siquiera mirar una vez…

"Ginevra…" pensó Malfoy.

Inmediatamente sintió ganas de ir en busca de ella, quería provocarla, no sabía si quería besarla o pelear con ella, pero quería saber que pasaría si la provocaba de alguna forma. Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, pudiera existir un fin a todo esto, o tal vez ya no habría vuelta atrás…

"¿Qué hace Ginevra caminando frente a mi casa? Jamás había visto a un Weasley por acá…" Draco se dio cuenta de que nunca antes Ginevra había pasado ni cerca de allí. En realidad, le resultaba extraño que después de haberlo evitado durante dos días enteros, caminara en la zona residencial donde vivía Draco, a siete cuadras de la casa de los Weasley. Salvo que… "¿Me estará buscando?" Volvió a mirar por la ventana, y no vio ninguna señal de la pelirroja o de la rubia de su amiga… Hasta que las campanas de la entrada resonaron el toda la mansión…

Malfoy se quedó estático mirando hacia ningún lado en su cuarto, no creía posible que fuera la Weasley la que estuviese llamando a su puerta. Esperó unos momentos, a que la encargada le avisara en caso que los buscaran a él. Al pasar unos minutos no escuchó nada, así que se relajó unos instantes, pero sólo fueron segundos, porque alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Señor Malfoy? Lo buscan dos señoritas que quieren hablar con usted-. Marie, la encargada, esperó su respuesta, que nunca llegó, ya que este se encontraba demasiado sorprendido como para articular palabra. -Dicen las señoritas que si puede bajar con prisa, porque están apuradas.

"¿Qué quiere la Weasley conmigo…? No entiendo…" Draco estaba muy confundido ante la actitud de Ginevra… "¿Buscarme en mi casa? ¿Pero a esa qué le pasó?" No entendía lo que sucedía en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Y, por supuesto, enfrentarla sin comprenderla sería una gran desventaja, por lo que decidió actuar como si su mente no estuviera a punto de colapsar.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- insistió nuevamente Marie. -¿Aviso a las señoritas que bajará?

-Si, Marie, en seguida las atiendo, estaba durmiendo- respondió manteniendo la compostura en la voz.

-Disculpe, señor Malfoy, yo les avisaré.

Escuchó a Marie bajar las escaleras, y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño para ordenar sus ideas. Trataría a la Weasley con indiferencia, hasta saber que se era lo que buscaba con aparecerse en su casa. "¿Intentará tener algo conmigo?" Malfoy ante esta idea sintió el deseo recorrer todo su cuerpo… "No, no… Seguro vendrá con la loca de Lovegood"

Humedeció con un poco de agua su cara y su cabello, y luego levantó la mirada para observarse en el espejo… "Es sólo una típica Weasley, en todo caso ella debería ser la confundida, no yo". Pensó decididamente Malfoy. Pero cuando dirigió una última mirada al espejo, sus ojos le devolvieron toda la confusión y la duda que intentaba rechazar en ese momento…

* * *

-Luna, te dije que era una mala idea esto de venir a establecer un acuerdo…- dijo Ginny exasperante. -No puedo estar a dos metros de Malfoy que ya sabés lo que siento…

Después de haberle contado a Luna todo lo ocurrido desde el día de la fiesta, luego de haberla tratado muy mal, ella le confesó que sospechaba un poco lo que pasaba entre ella y Malfoy, ya que el día da la fiesta había visto como este salía del patio trasero unos segundos antes que Ginny, y en la cara de ambos Luna había notado más que confusión… había notado deseo. "-Sólo me callé esperando a que me confirmaras lo que pasaba con Malfoy- había dicho su amiga. -Además, después de todas esas miradas, y de todas esas peleas extrañas y acercamientos, cualquiera se daría cuenta que la cosa estaba cambiando, Ginny". Luna también le había confesado que Colin descubrió a Malfoy observándola mientras se alejaba del patio trasero del colegio, el día en el que estaba ocupado nuevamente por los estudiantes, y le dijo que Colin comentó sorprendido que "se fue detrás de ella, con cara de algo, que no era odio… Estoy segurísimo que la siguió". Así que, además de Luna, Colin estaba notando como todo cambiaba entre ellos, aunque no quisieran que eso sucediera, y lo buscaran evitar de todas las formas…

-¿Por qué creés que manden hacer retratos pintados de ellos, Gin?- preguntó Luna sin prestar atención a lo que su amiga decía, mientras observaban las paredes repletas de retratos de todos los integrantes da la familia Malfoy, a lo largo de las generaciones. -¿No se ve como un poco…- Luna pensó la palabra -de la realeza?

-No lo sé, Luna- respondió Ginny de manera cortante. Estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás negros de cuero, que se encontraban en esa sala.

-Creo que será la sala de los retratos, ¿no?- preguntó entre risas Luna. -Como sea, me parece muy bonita…

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Lovegood.

Malfoy había entrado a la sala silenciosamente, por lo que ni Luna ni Ginny se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Al instante en que sintió su voz, la pelirroja se puso de pie, observándolo. Notaba su cuerpo tan relajado y, al mismo tiempo, su postura fría, como siempre. Siguió la curvatura de su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios, en los cuales pensó que era mejor no detenerse. Cuándo sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos azules de Malfoy estaban oscurecidos, por lo que Ginny supuso que estaría bastante atormentado, o enojado con la situación. Malfoy observó unos segundos a Luna, quien le sonreía como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y luego dirigió su mirada a Ginny. No esperó un segundo para comenzar a tratarla despectivamente.

-Debo entender que le contaste ya lo sucedido a tu amiga, ¿verdad, Ginevra?- pregunto con su voz fría y carente de sentimientos. La observó un rato expectante, esperando que Ginny dijera algo, o que por lo menos moviera la cabeza, pero se había quedado estática, observando sus ojos, reprimiendo las ganas de besarlo y, a la vez, de tirarle con el primer objeto filoso que encontrara.

-Si- respondió simplemente.

-¿Si?- cuestionó Malfoy, acercándose un poco más a ella. Ante esto, Luna también se acercó a Ginny, mirando a los ojos a Malfoy, quien no le prestó atención. -¿Y se puede saber cuándo acordamos contárselo a los demás?- preguntó con su voz cada vez más afilada y fría.

Ginny sabía que ambos habían aclarado que nadie debía saber lo sucedido, porque un secreto así, si lo saben más de dos, con el tiempo se descubriría. Así que, admitió todo frente a él:

-Estaba desesperada, Malfoy, necesitaba una idea para que todo esto dejara de pasar, porque ni vos ni yo lo queremos, ¿verdad?- lo miró directamente a los ojos, como ese día en el salón de Geografía, y se dio cuenta que todo ese tormento que había visto antes, desaparecía lentamente. Eso quería decir que lo de Luna lo había enojado bastante, pero mucho a Ginny no le importó.

-Te escucho-. Malfoy desvió su mirada, y se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba Ginny. -Pero tu amiga queda afuera mientras arreglamos esto-, dijo señalando a Luna.

-No, Malfoy- Ginny se le paró en frente, sabiendo que si Luna se encontraba lejos de ellos, él controlaría la situación. -Ese no es el trato. Además, Luna tuvo la idea.

-No-. Draco sabía que sería mucho más fácil atormentar a Ginevra con su amiguita loca lejos de ella, y de verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo. Por lo que dijo terminantemente: -O se va, o no acepto el trato que tengas para proponerme.

Ginny miró a Luna como suplicando que la ayudara a convencerlo. Pero, su amiga, se limitó a responder amablemente:

-Quince minutos, Draco- y se acercó a la puerta de la sala. -Hayan terminado o no, en quince minutos regreso-. Y, sin decir más, ni inmutarse por la cara que puso Malfoy al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por alguien a quien detestaba, salió de la sala con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Ginevra? ¿Acaso me tenés miedo?-. Malfoy la miró directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que se encontraba en ventaja. Podría acercarse a Ginevra sin dificultades, y estaba seguro de que ella caería otra vez en el mismo deseo que lo atormentaba a él.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Ginny sonrió irónicamente. -La última vez que me hiciste una pregunta como esa, no terminó muy bien todo entre nosotros, ¿no?- dijo llenando de odio sus palabras. -Es más, si recuerdo bien, sos el culpable absoluto de esto.

-¿Absoluto?- Draco se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia uno de los ventanales de la sala, girando para observarla al llegar a ellos. -No recuerdo que te hayas resistido mucho, Weasley.

Ginny lo observó. Su postura era fría y tranquila, como siempre. Las manos metidas en los bolsillos del costado de su vaquero, le daban un aire casual… Admitió que si no lo conociera, se sentiría atraída por un hombre así, pero desgraciadamente para ella, lo conocía, y muy bien. Intentó descifrar la mirada de Malfoy, pero le era imposible observarlo, ya que la claridad que entraba por el enorme ventanal, hacía contraste con su figura. Así que, para no encontrarse con desventaja, se acercó a el.

-No creo que me dieras oportunidad de escapar, Malfoy…- observó sus ojos, y vio como su cercanía comenzaba a afectarlo, por lo que se acercó un poco más, -¿o me equivoco?-. Estaba tan cerca de él que, con un paso más, se encontrarían respirando el mismo aire…

-Te di la oportunidad…- respondió sonriendo maliciosamente. Pero Ginny notó que esa sonrisa no afectaba a su mirada. -Yo creo que no podías resistir el deseo de que te besara, Ginevra…

Ante esas palabras, y sabiendo que ambos deseaban besarse nuevamente, desde el segundo en el que dejaron de hacerlo esa noche, Ginny acortó la distancia, pegando su nariz a la barbilla de Malfoy, recorriéndola suavemente…

-Y yo creo que el que no pudo resistirse, fuiste vos…- dijo casi en un susurro. Sintió como las manos de Malfoy tomaban su cintura, y la hacían girar contra una pared, lo que provocó que Ginny tuviera que apoyar las manos en sus hombros, para mantenerse de pie. Al estar bien asegurada contra la pared, retomó el recorrido de su nariz sobre la piel de Malfoy, jugando ahora con su cuello. La cercanía de ese cuerpo la estaba volviendo loca, pero tenía que controlarse, para demostrarle a Malfoy quién fue el que perdió el control esa noche, quién fue el culpable de las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. El calor que desprendía Malfoy la envolvía de a poco, y hacía que Ginny se comportaba de una manera más provocativa… Depositó suavemente un beso sobre el pulso de Malfoy en su cuello, y levantando la mirada, recorrió con las manos sus hombros uniéndolas en su nuca. Observó los ojos de Draco, por primera vez desde que se había acercado de esa forma, y vio todo el deseo y la pasión que intentaron ocultar desde el momento que entró a la sala… Acercó el cuerpo de Malfoy al de ella, de forma que cada centímetro de ambos estuviese unido, rozándose y provocando sensaciones infinitas…

-¿Podés resistirte a mí, Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny en un susurro, rozando los labios de este con su aliento…

No tuvo que esperar ninguna respuesta… Cuando la lengua de Malfoy recorrió sus labios, Ginny supo que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que quería hace dos semanas: besarlo…

Dejó que él jugara con su lengua… humedeció sus labios muy despacio, para después rozarlos con los suyos, y morderlos una y otra vez. Ginny perdió el control, y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de que fuera su lengua la que recorriese los labios de Malfoy, haciendo el mismo movimiento que antes había hecho él… Pasaron unos cuantos segundos besándose apenas, de esa forma, hasta que sintió que Malfoy se alejaba sólo unos centímetros para decir en su oído:

-Quiero esto, Ginevra…

* * *

La historia va tomando sentido... Quiero que sepan que la idea principal es contar cómo crece el deseo entre ellos, y cómo piensan resistirlo, para lo que se me ocurren muchas ideas =)

Gracias nuevamente The darkness princess por responder! Tuve que juntar a Harry con Cho porque otra no me quedaba por el momento, pero ya habrá mas para contar! Espero que puedas leerlo... =)

Y gracias She'sbrillant y antonella por sus comentarios! Y me hace muy feliz saber que les gustaron los capítulos hasta ahora =) Espero que disfruten este, y que me digan que les parece!

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

En fin…

La visita a la casa de Malfoy, había sido un completo desastre… Luna no había aparecido hasta media hora más tarde de lo acordado, tiempo que Ginny y Draco no utilizaron precisamente para hablar. Iba a matarla, había dicho que se perdió en una mansión tan grande, pero hasta el tonto de Malfoy se dio cuenta que mentía…

Parecía que el destino, y ahora su mejor amiga, habían decidido ponerse en su contra. Ginny se preguntaba si esa estúpida idea de visitar a Malfoy para establecer un acuerdo era también una jugada de Luna… "Conociéndola, seguro que sí…"

Bueno… Ahora se sentía más que segura de que no había vuelta atrás. Es más, había un cartel en su frente de decía "ME BESÉ DOS VECES CON DRACO MALFOY, Y OJALÁ SE REPITA". El problema de ellos iba en aumento, de verdad no habían querido dejar de besarse… Y, cuando él le dijo que quería lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, Ginny comprendió que ella también lo quería. Más allá de lo que dijeran los demás, o de lo que podrían decir si se enteraban de algo así, su deseo era tal que no podían controlarse…

Se preguntó que harían ahora con eso… Al despedirse de Malfoy, cuando este le dio un beso simple en la mejilla, supo que desde ese momento ya no la dejaría tranquila, y por supuesto que era lo que Ginny esperaba… Luna no había omitido palabra en el camino, sólo sonreía. "Si, seguro, su plan salió a la perfección…".

Ahora, no sabría como actuar frente a Malfoy… no creía que él se declarase su novio frente a todos; pero seguramente, cuando estuvieran solos, no dejaría de perseguirla, o de aplastarla contra las paredes para besarla, o de observarla con ese deseo que la derretía…

"¡Basta, Ginny! ¡Tenés que aprender a controlarte! No podés estar pensando en Malfoy todo el día… ¡Tu vida continúa, y él no debe estar incluido en ella!". Se encontraba sentada nuevamente en el campo trasero, que para su suerte y felicidad, ya no era lugar de recreación para el resto del alumnado de Hogwarts… por fin habían terminado de arreglar el campo principal. Sabía que nadie la visitaría allí… Tal vez Luna, para contarle alguna cosa, o para buscarla por alguna tarea, o Colin, para molestarla un rato, y seguir hablando de su idea de que "a Malfoy algo raro le come el cerebro…". Sus días seguían sin avanzar en lo más mínimo, hasta había dicho a Seamus que se encontraba confundida, y que por ahora sólo quería una amistad. Parecía que Ginny tenía algún tipo de suerte divina, porque se lo tomó a la perfección, o tal vez se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, y no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Malfoy, por meterse con "su chica".

Todo seguía sin avanzar en nada, salvo por el hecho de que era viernes, y no había visto a Malfoy a solas desde el miércoles… Sí, lo había visto en los pasillos, o a la entrada, o en los comedores, pero nada más que eso. Siempre detrás de él, iba la foca de Pansy pidiéndole perdón. Pero, según había escuchado Ginny, Malfoy le dijo que su boca estaría sucia, por besar a un Weasley, y que jamás volvería a besarla. "Maldito…". Por supuesto que escuchar eso le había dolido, y quería enterrarlo vivo, diciendo a todos que él la había besado a ella, pero no le convenía para nada, si quería mantenerse con viva, dentro de los próximos días, por lo menos.

Eran las 10:45 de la mañana, es decir que aún quedaban varias horas de clases hasta las tres de la tarde. Miró su reloj de muñeca, y sintió una suave brisa revolver su cabello, por lo que llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el viento la envolviera, cuando sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella. Giró su rostro inmediatamente hacia la entrada del campo, y lo vio… "Malfoy…". Su mirada era de un gris penetrante, como si la insitaran a moverse rápido, a acompañarlo para compartir juntos algo que deseaban, porque finalmente ambos lo habían admitido... Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, con muchísima rapidez, para evitar que él se arrepintiera de haberla buscado, y sólo tardó segundos, pero cuando levantó nuevamente su mirada, él ya no estaba…

* * *

Había decidido evitar a la tonta de la Weasley por algunos días, necesitaba encontrarse lejos de su cuerpo, para aclarar sus ideas. Ya estaba acordado entre ellos que se deseaban como nunca habían deseado a nadie, por supuesto, pero ahora la guerra se transformaría en otra: ambos querían demostrar que era el otro el culpable de ese deseo, y Draco estaba decidido a ganar.

Durante todo el jueves la evitó, y sabía que Ginevra no lo buscaría. Después de hacerlo caer en sus besos, el miércoles en su casa, las ganas de estar juntos y besarse habían aumentado en los dos, por lo que sería mejor mantenerse alejados, si no querían levantar sospechas. Pero, Draco pensó que era tiempo de jugar sucio, y demostrarle a esa pelirroja quién estaba a los pies de quién.

"Tengo que controlarme cuando estoy con ella…". Ese era uno de los problemas principales que no sólo Draco, si no también Ginevra, tenían. Se dio cuenta que, cuando se acercaban demasiado al otro, el resto del mundo desaparecía para ellos, y sólo quedaba ese deseo ardiente en sus cuerpos, que cada vez amenazaba más con despedazarlos y hacerles olvidar quiénes eran realmente.

Malfoy había admitido que nunca pensó que le sucedería algo así con una mujer, pero también pensó que era el momento de ponerle fin. No podía y no quería seguir jugando a las escondidas con la Weasley. "Si alguien se enterase, acabaría muerto en manos de mi padre…Y Ginevra también". Es que, era más que claro que después de años de odio entre ambas familias, nadie aceptaría una relación fugaz entre ellos. Porque eso era lo que pensaba Malfoy, que era un deseo fugaz entre dos personas que convirtieron equivocadamente el odio en algo más… Aunque debía admitir que tan mal no lo estaba pasando.

La Weasley tenía unas curvas perfectas… Aunque aún no había disfrutado de su cuerpo totalmente, lo poco que había sentido y tocado lo había llevado a la luna. Sus manos parecían saber acerca de hombres, y eso le había hecho preguntarse varias veces si Ginevra sería una experta total en el arte de la seducción. Las únicas dos veces que se habían besado, parecía que ella, al igual que él, manejaba muy bien ese tipo de situaciones, especialmente en la forma en que lo tocaba y besaba…

"Listo, Malfoy, si no querés tener problemas obvios en clase, deberías dejar de pensar en mujeres, y pelirrojas, sobretodo". Se reprimió a si mismo por el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos, y especialmente por la forma en que estos afectaban a su cuerpo. "La Weasley me está volviendo loco, tengo que parar con esto…"

En ese momento, la campana de timbre anunciando el primer recreo, a las 10:30, resonó en la cabeza de Malfoy, haciéndole notar que se había perdido completamente en sus pensamientos, y no había prestado nada de atención a la clase de Química con Snape. "Perfecto, algo más para atormentarme, el examen es el lunes, y no se absolutamente nada. Perfecto".

Salió hacia el campo principal del colegio, para encontrarse con sus amigos y, sin buscarla, observó el cabello rojo de Ginevra alejarse de allí…"Seguramente irá a sentarse sola bajo su árbol…". Draco mantenía aún sus pensamientos en la Weasley, decidiendo en que ese sería un sitio muy bueno para molestarla un rato, cuando una mano acarició su espalda, irritándolo demasiado.

-Dios mío, Pansy… ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me toques más, eh?!-. Giró a mirar a su ex novia, quien tenía su cara ya conocía de pucheritos, que a Draco le daba asco.

-Draquiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn… ¿Por qué no me perdonás?- Pansy intentaba abrazarlo, pero él le quitaba las manos de su cuerpo como si fuera un zombi en pleno día. -Ese día me habías dejado sola, y yo no supe más que hacer que emborracharme…- dijo haciendo aún más pucheritos, si era posible.

-Me da asco hasta mirarte, sabiendo que te manoseaste con un Weasley…- dijo en un susurro, acercándola a Pansy, y mirándola con mucho más odio del que miraba a Ginny.

-¡¡Dracooooooo!!- gritó desesperada la rubia, intentando tomarle la cara entre las manos, cosa que no pudo lograr, porque una vez más este la evitaba. -¡¡Sabés que entre él y yo fue cosa de una noche!! ¡¡Los dos acordamos olvidarnos de eso!!

-¡Pero que suerte, Pansy!- dijo Draco empezándose a alejar de ella, dejando en claro una vez más que no tenía nada más que decir. -Lástima que ese día no me llamaste para acordar algo también, porque creo que me involucra, ¿no?

Y, sin decir más, decidió alejarse de aquel sitio.

* * *

Malfoy caminó hacia el patio trasero, porque sabía que allí la encontraría. Se había propuesto disfrutar un poco de la Weasley, ya que parecía que en cuestión de besos estaban de acuerdo, pero dejándole bien claro que era ella quien no podía resistirse a él. Y, cómo no, allí estaba, como siempre tan absorta en sus pensamientos… "¿Hace cuánto que no peleamos…?", se preguntó Malfoy. Desde el día en que se habían visto en el aula de Geografía, era como si se hubiese establecido un común acuerdo entre ellos, en el que sólo había lugar para ese deseo tan repentino. Ya ni Draco tenía ganas de hacerla enojar…

La observó durante cinco minutos… Leía un libro que tenía entre las manos, y levantaba la cabeza a cada segundo, frunciendo sus labios, y suspirando a causa de sus pensamientos. El sol de la mañana daba a su cabello un brillo especial, desprendiendo reflejos dorados que hacían apreciar la blancura de su piel. Draco nunca la había observado tan detenidamente, pero en ese momento podía notar el color carmesí de esos labios fruncidos, y las largas pestañas que adornaban sus párpados. Tenía que admitir que Ginevra era toda una belleza, además de poseer un cuerpo que lo traía loco…

Notó como una brisa leve jugaba con el cabello de la pelirroja, y movió sus manos recordando el tacto suave que dejaba ese cabello bajo sus dedos. Vio como Ginevra llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la corriente que había decidido aparecer, y la mirada de Draco se detuvo en su esbelto cuello… La deseaba, la había observado el tiempo suficiente para perder el control y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, ella giró su rostro y lo observó detenidamente, como si lo estuviera esperando…

Draco le devolvió su mirada atormentada por el deseo, y la incitó a seguirlo, a acompañarlo en ese momento de desespero. Pudo notar que Ginevra se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba, porque comenzó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, sin poner objeción alguna.

Decidió alejarse de allí, ella sabría dónde buscarlo…

* * *

La esperó sentado tranquilamente en el aula de Geografía, faltaban exactamente diez minutos para que el recreo llegara a su fin, por lo que si tardaba cinco minutos más, tendría que dar por acabado su plan. Pero, en el instante en que pensaba que se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, observó como Ginevra caminaba decididamente hacia el aula, y se detenía en la entrada.

Estaba tensa, pudo notarlo… "¿Será el deseo?", pensó Malfoy mientras ella aún se quedaba estática en su sitio. Por supuesto que lo era, ya que los ojos de Ginny gritaban lo mismo que habían gritado los de él hacía apenas cinco minutos, y que aún sentía, pero había podido controlar, por lo menos hasta ese momento…

-Creo que querés alejarte de la puerta, Ginevra- le dijo casi seductoramente, aunque sabía que esos tonitos de voz no servirían siempre con ella, y más si descubría que quería hacerla caer en esta nueva guerra que se había establecido entre ellos.

-Sólo quiero saber qué te proponías con verme en el campo trasero, Malfoy- respondió con voz firme. Pero Draco pudo observar que sus ojos mostraban debilidad por él, y que toda esa firmeza que quería transmitirle, no era más que un engaño, tal vez hasta para sí misma. -Porque creo que me buscaste con un fin, ¿verdad?

-Si… y veo que sabías bien donde encontrarme, ¿no?-. Decidió que no iba a alargar mucho la charla, ya que el recreo estaba llegando a su fin y no sería buena idea que los vieran salir del mismo aula. Ginny no hizo caso a su pregunta, por lo que Draco continuó sin inmutarse: -Quiero proponerte algo, porque veo que tu propuesta quedó en el olvido, y no tenemos las ganas suficientes de luchar contra esto.

-Vos no tendrás las ganas suficientes-, dijo Ginevra adentrándose un poco al aula, y acercándose a él con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. -Yo espero terminar de sentir esto- y al decir "esto", Draco vio como lo miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

-Esto, ¿qué?- preguntó divertido. -¿El deseo que sentís por mí?- dijo con un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te recuerdo, Malfoy- Ginny se le acercó, devolviéndole la sonrisa, -que la última vez, el que no pudo controlar su deseo, fue un rubio egocéntrico.

-¿Nuevo insulto, Weasley?- Draco levantó una ceja, ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

-No-. Respondió. -El caso es que nunca te lo dije en la cara.

Draco soltó una carcajada. Realmente pelear en esas condiciones con la Weasley era mucho más divertido. Notó como ella lo observaba con más ganas de matarlo que de besarlo, pero supo que eso sólo era una máscara, para controlarse en medio de un aula que pronto sería concurrida.

-Weasley…-, comenzó Malfoy, acercándose a ella.

-¿Si?-, respondió la pelirroja, repentinamente acalorada.

La observó por unos momentos… Sus labios carmesí, eran lo que más le llamaba la atención y hasta ese día nunca había notado. Se veían tan suaves, y con ese color tan oscuro, que incitaban a cualquier hombre a cometer pecado. Y, al pensar en eso, Draco se dio cuenta que a cada minuto que pasaba con la Weasley, estaba descubriendo cosas por la que desearla… Se acercó aún más, mirando sus ojos color miel, que se encontraban casi teñidos de negro por el deseo. Notó como Ginevra entreabrió sus labios, esperando que Draco se uniera a ellos, pero él siguió de largo, para detenerse en si oído, y susurrar: -El domingo, Weasley, en el puente de la calle principal, a las 20:30…

Y, sin decir más, depositó un leve beso en las mejillas teñidas de rojo de Ginny, quien aún no comprendía que estaba concertando una cita con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, el próximo será mucho más largo, tal vez tarde dos días en actualizar, pero les prometo que tendrá un poco de todo!

The darkness princess, como estas?! Gracias por comentar siempre a mis capítulos! Es un gran entusiasmo leer tus respuestas! Sí, Luna no debió haber ido, pero no me pareció que Ginny se animara a ir sola. Además, necesitaba que Luna supiera de alguna forma todo lo que pasaba, para el próximo capítulo =) Y, con respecto a los ojos de Draco, sé que son grises (:P) pero me gustó jugar con la idea de los ojos de una amiga, que los tiene grises, pero si se ven de cerca son azules, con lineas más oscuras, lo que hacen que cambien de color.... Sé que eso no lo expliqué, pero, como podrás ver, ellos aún se están descubriendo! Saludos!!

Cony_malfoy, gracias por comentar, y me alegra muchísimo que te guste!! Aún no llegó la mejor parte de tensión, así que te aviso que esto se va a poner mejor... =) El próximo capítulo será muy largo, pero valdrá la pena, y el que sigue será mejor aún! Espero que puedas leerlo, saludos!


	6. Chapter 6 primera parte

Capítulo VI (primera parte)

Las cosas se estaban poniendo verdaderamente preocupantes. ¿Cómo podría haberse quedado sin palabras, en el momento en que Malfoy le dijera que la invitaba a salir? "No, sorprendentemente no pude decir que no. Perfecto." No sabía cómo actuar ante esta situación. ¿Debía arreglarse? ¿Para una cita con MALFOY? ¿Estaba obligada a ir? ¿No era mejor dejarlo esperando, y que se enoje tanto para que nunca más le dirija la palabra? "¡Y yo que sé que mierda usar para una cita con Malfoy!". Ni siquiera quería pensar en que debía aguantarlo varias horas en una cita, "con nadie mirando, sin que nos juzguen… besarlo de nuevo…"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, ¡NO! ¡GINNY, NO!

Los pensamientos de Ginny cambiaban de un extremo hacia el otro. Por minutos, estaba verdaderamente intrigada por lo que le esperaba para ese domingo, pero a la vez quería desaparecer del mundo, olvidarse de que había concretado una cita con uno de los chicos más deseados del colegio, (sino era el MÁS deseado, sin competencia). Tumbada en su cama, boca arriba, miraba el techo de su cuarto, lleno de estrellas de colores de todos los tamaños que brillan en la oscuridad. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que pensaba algo molesto y, si alguien muy observador se diese cuenta, podría notar las pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos, señal de que no había podido concretar el sueño esa noche. Vestía un pijama rosa de verano, sin mangas, con una coleta simple en su pelo. Había decidido no cambiarse, no bañarse, y desaparecer todo el domingo. Ni siquiera había desayunado, diciéndole a su madre que se sentía un poco indispuesta esa mañana. En este estado, se podía decir que Ginevra Weasley estaba desesperada.

Aún concentrada en la forma de las estrellas de colores, Ginny lograba despejar su mente y dejarla en blanco, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar fuertemente bajo su almohada, donde lo dejaba generalmente cuando iba a dormir, para escucharlo bien. Sabiendo que nuevamente sería Luna, no presto atención a la llamada de su amiga… Luna había intentado hablar con Ginny desde el sábado por la tarde, cuando ésta le dijo que prefería hundirse en el lodo y morir antes de tener que ponerse a prueba frente a Malfoy (por supuesto, no tenía fe en pasar esa prueba). Su amiga insistía en que tenía que salir con Malfoy, ya que si no lo hacía, sería una muestra de su debilidad ante él.

La verdad, era que a Ginevra ya no le importaba probar o no su debilidad… Estaba sumergida en un mar de emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos completamente diferentes. Hasta Malfoy había demostrado, aunque sólo por unos segundos, que todo entre ellos había cambiado… Ese simple recuerdo de rivalidad entre familias, desde hace años y años, en donde el odio prevalecía, principalmente entre la pequeña Weasley y el joven Malfoy, se había convertido en una lucha para ver quién era el culpable del deseo que había surgido entre ambos. "Si… lo deseo…", Ginny no pudo ocultar que sus pensamientos ya no eran de odio o rencor, salvo por el hecho de que tenía que encontrarse con Malfoy, pero por las noches recordaba sus besos, la forma en que había presionado su cuerpo firme con el de ella, su lengua recorrer suavemente sus labios…

"… Ginevra Weasley, te vas a volver loca… loca, loca, ¡LOCA!"

Se levantó abruptamente de la cama, con ganas de matar a alguien, romper algo, o definitivamente hacer desaparecer a Malfoy, sintiendo de nuevo su celular vibrar, seguramente por la insistencia aún de su amiga…

-_¿GINEVRA SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÉS QUE NO ME CONTESTÁS DESDE HACE UN DÍA EL MALDITO TELÉFONO?_-. Bueno, ahora sí se podía decir que Ginny conocería a su amiga Luna terriblemente enojada. -¡HACE HORAS Y HORAS Y HORAS QUE NO SE DE VOS! Y DEBERÍAS YA MISMO ESTAR PENSANDO EN QUE DENTRO DE UNAS…

-Luna…

-…HORAS TENÉS UNA CITA CON MALFOY, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?...

-Luna…

-…¡Y NO ME VENGAS CON ESO DE QUE MALFOY NO TE GUSTA Y NO SÉ QUE MÁS! PORQUE LO MIRÁS COMO SI TE LO QUISIESES COMER, AMIGA.

Ginny no sabía si reír o llorar ante el repentino ataque de furia de su amiga. La verdad es que nunca la había escuchado tan enojada, seguramente esto de ignorarla no le resultaba divertido… ¿Pero, que más podría hacer si ni ella comprendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Cómo decirle a Luna que pensaba que lo mejor sería encerrarse y no salir de su cuarto, por unos diez años, como mínimo? ¿Qué decir a los demás si la veían con Malfoy? "No, esta cita es suicidarme socialmente, eso es."

-Luna…- comenzó Ginny, sabiendo que si decía algo incorrecto, su amiga era capaz de asesinarla, con teléfono de por medio, y todo. -Primero, te pido perdón… Sé que hice mal en alejarme, pero otra cosa no podía hacer, sinceramente…

-No estoy enojada, Ginny, estoy indignada- interrumpió a su amiga, levantando cada vez más la voz. -¡Indignada de que te rindas ante el gran ESTÚPIDO de Malfoy! ¿No era para vos eso? UN ESTÚPIDO, ESO ES. ¡Y AHORA VAS A DEJAR QUE TE GANE COMO SI NADA!-. La voz de Luna sonaba cada vez más como si se tratase de una trompeta, por lo que Ginny optó por alejar el teléfono de su oído y mirar por la ventana, sin prestar mucha atención, en realidad. -¡Y MAS VALE QUE ME ESCUCHES, PORQUE SI NO LE CONTARÉ A TODOS LO…

-¡No, no, no, no y no! ¡Luna, por favor, no podés hacerme esto porque dejé de hablarte por un día!- Ginny fue ahora quien interrumpió a Luna, ante la repentina amenaza que ésta hizo de contar todo. -Sé que hice mal, Luna, y te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer otra vez…- Ginevra cada vez se sentía más y más triste, al saber que no tendría salida de esta situación. Su voz estaba apagada, y sin ánimos de seguir hablando, aunque no podía ignorar a su amiga una vez más. -…Pero, es que no sé qué hacer y qué no hacer, Luna…

-Y es por eso que me enojé, Ginny… soy tu amiga, y no me dejás ayudarte en esto-. Al sentir la voz quebrada de su amiga, Luna se dio cuenta que se encontraba más perdida de lo que había creído durante las horas que no le contestó ningún mensaje o llamada, y se sintió culpable por haberle gritado tanto. -Sé que es difícil… se trata de "él"- la voz de Luna al referirse a Malfoy logró hacer sonreír a Ginny -pero, Ginny, si te rendís, tendré que desheredarte como amiga…

Al escuchar esas palabras de broma, Ginny supo que el enojo de Luna había sido temporal, y que ya no tenía que seguir disculpándose, porque finalmente había sido comprendida… ¿Pero qué hacer ahora? ¿Cuál era el camino que debía seguir? No podía alejar esa pregunta de su mente, sabiendo que sólo le quedaban horas para enfrentar el que en este momento era su mayor miedo: una cita con Draco Malfoy. Al escuchar la voz de Luna, que seguía con su sermón para convencerla de presentarse ante la propia muerte (así lo pensaba Ginny) decidió poner un poco más de atención, porque sabía que su amiga intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos ayudarla.

-… y yo creo que deberías venir a casa, cerca de leas seis, cosa de que tu familia no note que salís con alguien, ¿no, Ginny?-. Parecía que Luna llevaba planeando esto desde hacía bastantes días, porque estaba muy segura en lo que decía, y en la forma en que se debían hacer las cosas. -Y, también, tenés que traer algo de ropa a casa, para hacer varios cambios antes de saber cuál es el indicado… Pero, tratando de Malfoy, sabemos que seguramente te llevará a cenar a uno de esos restaurants súper lujosos, donde todos están vestidos de gala, o tal vez nos sorprenda y deje de ser tan pedante, ¿no?

-Creo que Malfoy prefiere mirarse en un espejo antes de mirar lo que llevo puesto, Luna- dijo Ginny con una nueva esperanza. Finalmente se había dado cuenta que, encerrarse en su cuarto durante horas, sintiéndose perdida y amargada, y dando la espalda a su mejor amiga, no era el remedio indicado. -Tal vez debería llevar mi solero blanco, ese con cintitas de colores, ¿no?... ¿O llevo mejor el amarillo suave? O, tal vez sólo debería usar un jean con alguna blusa…

Ante la nueva actitud de Ginny, y su renovada despreocupación por tener una cita con el hombre que casi todas las alumnas de su colegio deseaban (si no eran todas, ya que algunas no estaban dispuestas a admitirlo), Luna sonrió abiertamente. Entonces, por lo visto, sí ocurriría lo jamás pensado por nadie en la ciudad: Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley estaban a punto de enamorarse.

* * *

-Es que todo el mundo rumorea que Malfoy está por dejar a Pansy, si es que no están separados ya, ¿verdad?- dijo Colin entre risas, luego de haberse reunido con los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, por la tarde del domingo, como acostumbraban hacer siempre, juntándose en el salón a mirar películas o sólo comer muchas y muchas golosinas, mientras comentaban los hechos de la semana.

-Digamos que, después de la actuación en el baile, de mi muy admirable hermanito- agregó George con una sonrisa maliciosa, -podría decirse que Pansy ha tocado el _objeto prohibido_.

Al decir esto, todos los chicos reunidos en la sala estallaron en risas, recordando cómo habían bailado (o mejor dicho, cómo se habían manoseado) en el baile del colegio Fred y Pansy Parkinson, que en ese momento era la novia oficial de Draco Malfoy, y ahora sólo se había convertido en el objeto de burla de todos los estudiantes.

-Ninguno de los dos se quedaba atrás- afirmó Harry mientras tomaba el jarro de jugo de naranja y servía en dos vasos, para él y para Hermione. -Además, sinceramente, creo que tenés oportunidad, Fred-. Harry tomó un sorbo de su vaso antes de agregar: -Parece que Pansy está desdichada con la actitud de Malfoy, y busca resguardo en donde sea.

-¡¿Cómo en donde sea?- gritó Fred ante ese comentario. -Harry, no te atrevas a tratarme como a un objeto, por favor- le dijo entre risas.

-Disculpame, pero yo creo que después de hacer no sé qué cosas con esa foca azul, la verdad es que podemos tratarte como cualquier cosa, Fred- al decir esto en forma de burla, George recibió un golpe de su hermano, por lo que decidió devolvérselo rápidamente, iniciando una digna pelea entre los gemelos Weasley.

-Bueno, yo pienso…- era la primera vez que Ron participaba de la conversación, dejando de llevar, por una milésima de segundo, comida a su boca, pero fue interrumpido por Fred.

-Qué bueno que pensás, Ron… Y yo que sólo creía que tenías capacidad para masticar…

-…Pienso que Malfoy y la foca no estarán más juntos- continuó Ron omitiendo la risa de los demás ante el comentario de su hermano, y agregó, como si se tratase de un tema de mucha seriedad: -Es más, creo que Malfoy está más malhumorado últimamente… O, le afectó no estar más con Pansy, o anda en algo…

-O con alguien- intervino Hermione. -Es la primera vez, en todos estos años que tuve clases de Química con Malfoy, que no entrega un trabajo muy importante... Aunque, por supuesto, Snape le perdonó la mentira de su enfermedad, y debe hacerlo para esta semana-. Ante este comentario, muchos presentes prestaron más atención a lo que decía Hermione que a las golosinas, por primera vez en varios años, cabe agregar.

-¿Y cómo sabés eso si yo y Ron estamos en la misma clase y nunca nos enteramos de nada?- preguntó Harry un tanto confundido.

Ante el giro de tema que hizo Hermione, Ginny, que estaba sentada en un sillón apartado del grupo mirando por la ventana a su jardín, escuchó por primera vez lo que hablaban, aunque nadie notó eso… Escuchar que Malfoy andaba con alguien, era verdaderamente interesante, teniendo en cuenta los hechos que estaban a horas de ocurrir. Se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a sus amigos y hermanos, haciendo de cuenta que había estado un poco despistada, solo se sentó entre los gemelos, y tomó con un poco de golosinas de colores, para escuchar mejor el análisis de Hermione.

-Ese es el caso, Harry, ustedes dos nunca se enteran de nada…- dijo Hermione riéndose de la cara que pusieron estos al escuchar sus palabras. -Son hombres, ¿qué esperan?- finalmente agregó, soltando una de sus sonrisas maliciosas, ante la protesta de la mayoría del grupo que, casualmente, eran hombres. Sin embargo, no presto atención a ninguna de los comentarios y continuó con seriedad. -Desde hace varios días, Malfoy se comporta muy extraño… Está perdido en clase, despistado, no responde a las preguntas de los profesores, y hasta apostaría a que lo escuché suspirando de vez en cuando… Lo juro.

Luego de escuchar todos los razonamientos de Hermione, el grupo nuevamente inició otro ataque de risas y burlas, principalmente relacionadas con un supuesto enamoramiento de Malfoy, sobre quién podría ser la afortunada, y qué pasaría con la pobre foca azul, por lo que las bromas a Fred no se habían terminado por un rato bastante largo. Era Ginny quien, solo comentando pocas cosas, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, sin entender mucho lo que decían los demás… En realidad, lo que había dicho Hermione era lo único que le interesaba, no podía creer que su amiga asegurara que Malfoy podría estar cambiando por alguien. ¿Sería ella la causa de este cambio? Sería un poco extraño, aunque no imposible… Teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy era la causa del cambio en ella; aunque, por lo visto, su grupo de amigos y su familia no lo había notado tanto en ella como en Malfoy, podría ser porque Ginny era una persona de personalidad bastante complicada, o sólo porque era más interesante imaginar a Malfoy en un amorío que a ella misma…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Ginny no notó que Colin desde el otro extremo del círculo que formaba el grupo la observaba entre sorprendido y divertido… Él si había notado el cambio en Ginny… Y también había escuchado del cambio de Malfoy… Y, por supuesto, recordaba ciertas actitudes extrañas de los últimos días, en cuanto al odio que ellos habían mantenido durante toda su vida. Ni Ginny ni Malfoy buscaban molestarse una vez al día, por lo menos, como era costumbre. Su amiga tampoco hablaba de lo que Seamus le había comentado sobre lo sucedido con Malfoy la noche del baile. Y Colin también había observado las extrañas miradas que éste le dirigió a su prima, el día en que ocupó su patio trasero en el instituto… Con las piezas correctamente ubicadas, para Colin todo encajaba perfectamente…

* * *

-¿Nadie notó nada extraño en que te quedaras a dormir hoy?

Eran las seis de la tarde, exactamente, y Ginny ya se encontraba en la casa de Luna, como habían acordado por la mañana. Estaban sentadas en su habitación, si se puede decir que eso era una habitación. Luna tenía toda clase de cosas, piedras, plantas, libros, artefactos, hasta tenía una cafetera, con café y todo, algo que a Ginny a esta altura de su amistad de años no le resultaba para nada sorprendente… Simplemente, había que acostumbrarse a la extravagancia de Luna. Un espejo gigante decoraba una de las paredes del cuarto, y Ginny sabía que su amiga no lo utilizaba para admirarse, si no para "descubrir alguna criatura escondida por ahí, nunca nadie sabe realmente que esperar de este mundo"… Eso le había dicho Luna el día en que decidió colocar ese espejo, porque afirmaba que ella descubriría criaturas que estuvieran más allá de nuestra razón. Por supuesto, ni su madre ni su padre le habían negado semejante idea y, es más, se sentían orgullosos de tener una hija que pudiera ver más allá de lo que se enseña a los ojos de las personas. Es decir, toda la familia de Luna era bastante extraña; pero, luego de conocerlos y considerarlos casi como una segunda familia, Ginny se sentía muy a gusto con su forma de vida.

Ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo, en unos almohadones de colores brillantes, tomando té con sabor a frutilla que a Luna le encantaba, y del que Ginny se había acostumbrado, mientras conversaban sobre algunas ideas acerca de qué hacer y qué decir frente a los padres de Luna y frente a cualquiera que pudiese descubrir la verdad.

-No, por suerte mis hermanos estaban bastante ocupados burlándose de Fred, como para notar que yo estaba por enfrentarme con la muerte- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa irónica, tomando un sorbo de su té. -Es más, creo que si no regreso jamás, algo muy posible, tampoco lo notarían.

Ante esta afirmación, Luna comenzó a reírse del humor negro de su amiga, decidiendo que era mejor dejarlo pasar, ya que dentro de dos horas sería un tremendo caos.

-Mejor, me alegro… La verdad es que los extrañé este domingo, pero hoy era día de excursión con mis padres- agregó con una sonrisa. -Además, ya les conté que iríamos al cine, y no pusieron ninguna objeción, mientras regresemos antes de las doce.

-Luna…- comenzó Ginny en tono drástico, pero siempre con una pisca de burla en su rostro. -Yo, sinceramente, sé que no regresaré… Podés heredar mi ropa, mi cuarto, mis hermanos…

-¡No!- Luna soltó una carcajada ante la afirmación de Ginny. -Te cambio tus hermanos por la comida de tu madre, ¿qué tal?

Ginny se sentía verdaderamente en otras épocas, estaba tan libre y animada, junto a su amiga… Recordó lo mal que la había tratado a veces, cómo la ignoró durante ese fin de semana, y cómo la culpó varias veces por obligarla a ir a la casa de Malfoy. Pero, en ese instante, en su cuarto, tomando un té de frutilla que podría decirse que hasta le llegaba a gustar, sabía que aunque fuese uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, Luna jamás la dejaría sola…

Pasaron varios minutos, hablando de la tarde, mirando los vestidos simples que había llevado Ginny, y eligiendo cuál sería el mejor atuendo, dado que no sabían ni siquiera en qué consistía esa cita "endiablada", como le decían.

-Yo creo que este blanquito de cintitas es el más bonito, considerando que es la primera cita- dijo Luna sonriente.

-Y la última- agregó Ginny con el ceño fruncido. -Además, Hermione dice que Malfoy anda con alguien, porque últimamente se comporta como un idiota en sus clases… Así que, tus esperanzas están rotas, amiga.

-¡¿Sabe que Malfoy anda con una? ¡¿Sabe quién es?- los ojos de Luna estaban abiertos como platos, con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, que indicaba que había tenido una de sus tantas revelaciones del día. -¡Ginny! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Si Herms no sabe quién es, hasta podrías ser vos!

-¡CÓMO VOY A SER YO, LUNA!- gritó Ginny en un ataque de nervios. Definitivamente, las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo no deseado por Ginny, y seguramente que Malfoy pensaría lo mismo, aunque le costase admitirlo. -¡No, no y no! Luna, te aseguro que se tratará de alguna rubia estirada, pero no de una pelirroja pobretona, como dice él...

-Siempre dije, Ginny…- comenzó Luna con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si comprendiera o pudiera ver más que ella en esta situación. -Nunca nadie sabe realmente qué esperar de este mundo…

* * *

Bueno, llegué al fin de la primera parte. Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado después de tantos meses, es que tuve tres problemas: universidad, familia y novio, jajajajaja. Ahora, estoy de vacaciones, y la verdad que me dieron muchísimas ganas de retomar... ya tenía varios capítulos escritos, pero decidí retocarlos casi a fondo. El capítulos seis, que era larguísimo, lo debídi en dos o tres partes, aún no me decido.

Bueno, este capítulo es sólo algo más en la historia, no avanza en la relación con Malfoy, o en los pensamientos de él... Lo hice más que nada como una introducción a lo que sería lo importante del capítulo, y luego vendrán los pensamientos de Malfoy, que están muy interesantes! Aún no sé qué camino tomar, porque tengo varias ideas... Creo que haré una historia un poco larga y trágica, me gustan de esas, pero no se preocupen que no descarto un final feliz!

Gracias por sus mensajes! Y espero que disfruten el comienzo de lo que será un largo capítulo VI! Saludos :)


End file.
